The Greek Gods Meet the Internet
by Katniss 111
Summary: Just a few things on the Greek gods discovering the Internet and some sites in them. Plus their reactions and etc. I promise I'll make it the funniest possible even though this is only sort of random. Enjoy!


_I just randomly got this idea for fun, I don't even know how I got it but I'll try to make it the funniest possible. Any sites you think the gods will explore?_

_Thanks for reading!_

**Chapter 1: Percy's Laptop**

"-and that has really proved you both as two very brave mortals. Thank you very much Perseus and Annabeth. We deeply appreciate it, everybody here does and we are forever in your debt."

"Er..." said Percy after hearing the 3 hour speech Lord Zeus had just finished (Athena probably wrote it anyways), "WOW, I-I don't what to say Lord Zeus. That was a...good speech."

"BOY!" said Zeus. "It was not a 'good speech' it was the best speech in the history of star speeches, one, because _I _said it all. And that just made the speech a thousand times more awesome."

"Er..._yeah,_" said Percy. He really didn't know what else to say, but he really wanted to go to the welcome back party the Greek campers had hosted (but yeah, Romans were invited too). And, he really wanted to be with Annabeth, just him and her, without any creepy dying monsters or weird underground voices. Just them.

"But thank you Lord Zeus for that _breath-taking _speech! It really means a lot to me and Percy, doesn't it?" Annabeth said faking a smile and nudging Percy in the ribs. She had the same thoughts as Percy, she just wanted to go back to the camp and celebrate. And well, spend some quality time with Percy. Being normal.

"OUCH! Er...yeah, it does," said Percy rubbing his rib.

"Anyways, we would really like some rest...you probably figured that after so much action, we would need some good food and rest," said Annabeth.

"Of course, you are dismissed Perseus, Annabeth. May trouble perish from your sight and may hope arrive safetly to you."

"Thank you Lord Zeus," smiled Annabeth and her hands curled around Percy's hard, scarred but warm hand, much to Athena and Poseidon's disgust. "Farewell and luck to you too!"

The elevator closed and they ceased from sight.

"A good daughter, but I am afraid she doesn't have much logic," lamented Athena, "dating that son of_ yours _Poseidon, I still don't know what she was thinking."

"And I don't know what a son of mine, so charming, smart, handsome and athletic, would love somebody coming from _you _Athena, all snobby, obnoxious and brainy. Ugh-I can't imagine-"

"YOU TWO STOP ARGUING!" said Hestia making all of them jump. She was usually a shy, calm and really silent person. "I HATE ARGUING!"

But Hermes, his eyes as sharp as an eagle and his nose trained to locate treasures better than a metal detector sped towards the entrance of the elevator. "What's this?"

He hugged the treasure and laid it on the table, in front of his throne, admiring it with gleaming eyes. "This will do great in the market! Big price..."

"But _what _is it?" said Aphrodite. "For what we know it could be a useless piece of metal worth nothing."

Hephaestus looked at the thing, "And it doesn't look very...normal. Do you know what it is Athena? You must know being the goddess of brains and all."

Everybody whipped their heads towards her and Athena sighed, while rolling her eyes, "First of all Hephaestus, I'm the goddess of _wisdom. _Not a body part, second of all, I do know what it is but I'm not very sure-"

The room gasped. Athena being not sure? That was pretty shocking, admit it.

"I AM AGHAST!" exclaimed Hermes. "THE GREAT AND SMARTY PANTS ATHENA...NOT SURE OF SOMETHING? HOLY GEE!"

"Do you want to know what it is?" snarled Athena. A group of wild, flesh-eating owls chased Hermes through the Throne room.

"YES!" everybody said eagerly.

Athena looked at them, "It's called a laptop. It's this mortal device to go to somewhere...call the internet and there they can do...whatever they want basically. Or whatever they can do in the internet. I-I have never held one before and I would like to do some experiments..."

"HO!" said Hermes killing Athena's last owl. "NO WAY, I FOUND IT!"

"But you don't know how to use it!" said Athena angrily.

"I AM THE KING OF THE GODS, I WILL KEEP IT!" said Zeus.

Immediately, everybody started arguing about who would keep the computer when Hestia, who had been sewing a nice sweater for dear Persephone when she couldn't hold it anymore and screamed:

"I AM SICK OF FIGHTING! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN TOUCH IT! IT'S PROBABLY PERCY'S AND THERE MIGHT BE SOME OF HIS PRIVATE STUFF!"

"But dear Hesty," said Apollo sweetly, "that just adds _another _reason on why we should use it!"

He smacked Hermes high-five and Artemis wacked her brother's head, annoyed and muttering something about men and pigs.

"Calm down Hestia," said Zeus. "ORDER GODS! Anyways, we shall return this to Percy after-after we investigate it. I will create the schedule-"

There were several arguments and protests steaming up but Zeus roared and everybody shut up.

"-because I am the king of you all. Let me see, first me, then Poseidon, then Hades-"

"I always knew he favored you more Barnacle Beard," muttered Hades to Poseidon earning a smile at the beginning but a glare from Poseidon and Hades ended soaked, like a sponge.

"-then my darling daughter Athena-"

"EXCUSE ME? I'M YOUR WIFE!" exclaimed Hera angrily and secretly, Hephaestus smacked Athena a high-five under the table. Hephaestus loathed Hera with boiling hate and wished she were dead.

"Yeah, um...Hermes after Athena and then you Hera, after Hera is Artemis-"

"EXCUSE ME?" It was Apollo's turn to have his jaw-dropped and he looked at his sister, who was grinning smugly at him.

"And then Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Demeter, Dionysus, Hes-"

"Oh, do let Helios before me, I don't mind being last," said Hestia smiling and Helios sent her a thank you grin and Zeus sighed.

"Good as always, well, after Demeter is Helio and after Helio is Hestia. Is that clear? Everybody can spend a whole day until midnight with the laptop if they wish. No stealing, if not, 2 hours off your time. And 2 more for the person you stole the laptop from. But, if you want you can let a person see what you're looking at, if you say so."

Everybody nodded and Zeus smiled. "My turn starts midnight and at tomorrow's midnight, I will give it to Poseidon and so on. Is it clear?"

Everybody nodded and resumed their tasks. Artemis and Apollo were doing some archery and making bets about who was the better archer. Athena went back to reading some scrolls in the new library. Hephaestus went to his workshop to craft some machines, automatons and some spies to spy on his wife and Ares. Helios resumed his place and went on his burning chariot. Hestia went around to tend the fires and make sure everybody was comfy. Aphrodite resumed reading her beauty magazine and pestering Athena because of Athena's simple fashion. Hades went down to his dark kingdom again and Poseidon to his underwater city. Demeter went to tend her garden. Dionysus went to another party to get drunk. Ares was practicing his swordfight.

And Zeus, Zeus rubbed his fingers and waited for midnight, so that he could start his turn.


End file.
